


Right Here

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Kline smut, Jack Kline/Reader Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Right Here

The chill of the hallway air caused your nipples to peak against your soft bath towel. If felt amazing to shower for the first time in two days, and to get all of the grime from your last hunt out of your hair. But, the moment you left the comfort of the warm bathroom, and headed for your room, your body reacted. Instead of feeling warm and cozy, your body was buzzing in the abnormally frigid air. A ghost of a breeze wisped against your damp pussy, nearly causing a whimper to escape your lips.  
And damn did it feel amazing.  
But, your buzz was quickly interrupted by the sound of shuffling at the end of the hall. You couldn’t quite see who it was in the dim light, but it didn’t matter. You needed to get back to your room and… well… take care of yourself.  
Your eyes lifted to the sound of light footsteps approaching you. Golden eyes shimmered just feet from you, causing your buzz to return with a vengeance.  
Jack.  
The half-angel and you had started a bit of a physical relationship, which exposed a side of him even your darkest fantasies couldn’t dream up. Sure, your oldest brother didn’t trust him, and Sam was more of a father figure than anything to the seemingly innocent nephilim. But, from the moment you met him, you knew your relationship was going to be different. You just never imagined it would be this… sinful.  
Your gaze fixed on Jack as he stood before you. His eyes dropped to scan over your scantily clad form. Then, he licked his lips and swallowed hard.  
“Feel better?” he asked in a sweet voice. You simply smiled and nodded, noticing his pants growing a little tighter as his eyes danced over your form. “Good.” Jack stepped forward, gripping your hip a little tighter than your anticipated. A yelp escaped you as he spun you around, pinning your front against the wall with his body. He leaned his head over your exposed shoulder, grazing his lips over your soft skin. “It must feel good to be clean.”  
“Uh, huh,” you muttered, at a loss for real words. You leaned your head back against his shoulder, your eyes fluttering shut. God, you loved when he surprised you like this. But, you knew that you needed to move behind closed doors, before someone saw you. “Jack, what if Sam or Dean see?” You couldn’t imagine what your brothers would do if they knew you were involved with Jack, especially like this.  
“They’re both out cold, Y/N. For now.” His hot breath warmed your skin as it prickled at his words. It sounded almost like the wanted them to catch you, like it was part of the thrill. He backed up a bit. “Unless you’d rather wait?” You shook your head violently. No. You needed him to touch you, now. Reaching up, you grabbed his hand and led it around to where you needed it most. The moment his fingers reached your folds, you groaned.  
“Jack,” you panted. This was hot. Being somewhere other than a bedroom, somewhere where someone could see. You arched your back a little, pressing the meat of your ass against his now rock-hard erection, earning you a low growl. His other hand steadied you, gripping your hip.  
“So wet for me,” Jack cooed as he nibbled just below your ear. And you were. Between the cool air brushing against your warm skin, the feeling of your towel slowly sliding from your still dampened skin, and Jack’s nimble fingers making quick work of your clit, you knew it wouldn’t be long. The sweet burn of your climax was already quickly building in your core.  
“Oh my god, Jack, please don’t stop,” you begged. “Please, please,” you continued to mutter as your legs shook beneath you. Your hair clung to your face as you panted the nephilim’s name, earning you another primal growl from him.  
“Oh, you love this, don’t you? So dirty to be out here, exposed.” He nipped your earlobe. “I’d just take you right here, right against this wall. Slip my cock into this wet little pussy of yours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Your breath hitched at his words. You weren’t used to this kind of talk from Jack, but you certainly weren’t complaining. Your knees buckled as your orgasm threatened to spill over. His fingers switched from circling your clit, to dipping into your entrance, then back to your clit. The cycle was perfect.  
“J-Jack,” your jaw shook as your body neared its climax.  
“Let go, Y/N. I want to feel you shatter.” His words did it. Your knees buckled and your legs quivered as your orgasm rushed through you. A scream you were sure your brothers heard echoed through the hall as Jack kept his pace, kissing and nipping your neck. You could feel him smile against your skin.  
“Oh,” you whimpered as you rode your waves, rolling your hips against his fingers. He curled them one more time, before finally pulling away. Jack spun you around to face him. His lips were curled into an amused smirk as he gazed over your naked skin. Your towel had plummeted to the ground at some point, leaving you fully exposed to him. And, you could tell he was loving it.  
He reached up as caressed your cheek. “I love seeing you like this. So flushed and tired from me, and only me.” He leaned in and kissed your gently. “But, I’m not through with you.” His eyes flashed their stunning golden amber for a moment, then went back to blue. “I want to taste you now.” A gasp fell from your lips at the mere thought. Without another word, Jack grabbed your hand and led you towards your bedroom, leaving your discarded towel in the middle of the hallway floor.


End file.
